


A Little Dip

by rahelawriter



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Butts, F/F, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Kinktober 2019, Lesbian Sex, Mid-Canon, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: The Warrior of Light notices something when she bathes with Lyse in Plum Springs…





	A Little Dip

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompts gathered from here: https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list
> 
> Day 2: Ass Worship

Night was finally falling on Othard after a long, tumultuous, momentous day. You and your companions had been lucky enough to find a nice, secluded spring in the outskirts of Yanxia; an excellent opportunity to wash off all the salt and sea gunk that you had accumulated from your time in the Ruby Sea. Alisaie finished her bath in record time and went back to the House of the Fierce, leaving you and Lyse by your lonesome.

Truth be told, you’d finished your washing off too; but then, you noticed your pugilist companion doing her daily exercises, completely naked… And you found that you didn’t have the heart to just leave and deprive yourself of the sight of her… So you lay in the cool shallows, watching her stretch her lean, athletic body… Those toned muscles, flexing… And gods above, the  _ squats… _ You could watch Lyse doing her squatting exercises all night…

But then, you notice something else; some faint purple patches on her backside. Before your brain could catch up with your mouth, you call out to her.

“Lyse?”

“Yeah?”

“Are those…  _ bruises _ on your arse?”

“Huh?” Tilting her head back to look, Lyse was surprised to see that you were right. “Oh. Weird, how did those get there?”

“You didn’t notice?”

Headed back to where you lay and crouching down next to you, Lyse shrugged. “Haven’t had many chances to sit down and rest today. Must’ve happened on the Isle of Zekki, while Alisaie and I were giving the Red Kojin the runaround. The ground sloped a bit, and there was a wet patch, and I slipped. Guess my butt did its job of breaking the fall.”

She grinned, and you can only assume all the rational thought in your brain suddenly stopped, because the next words out of your mouth were: “Would it hurt if I touched it?”

  
  


Five minutes later, Lyse was on her knees and elbows in front of you, and your lips were on her bruises as you kissed and fondled her rear. Flexing your fingers into her firm, yet yielding flesh, she shivered, and hummed, “Mmm, that’s good, that feels great…”

At her encouragement, you push and spread her apart; her muscles tensed, being put on such a lewd display, and you dove in. Your mouth and your tongue went wild, teasing and ticking all over; from her slit to her taint to her pucker, never staying in one spot too long. Meanwhile, your hands kneaded at her firm, yet supple cheeks, while massaging her sore spots; the bruises were light, but they made her rear tender enough for Lyse to  _ moan _ as you did it. 

She was wet, but you couldn’t tear yourself away from the impeccable smoothness of her skin, until the sweet sound of her voice pleaded for you to touch her more. So you obliged her, dipping two fingers into her slit, thrusting in and curling them while your free hand and mouth continued to work her ass. And you kept up that relentless pace, focused and determined, until her moans reached a fever pitch and she came undone with a long cry into the Yanxian night.

Lyse rolled onto her side, making a little  _ splash _ in the shallow water, panting and limp. With a fond smile, you gathered her up into your arms, laying her head on your shoulder and nuzzling her, with a kiss on the forehead. She must have been tired; gods know you were. There was still a long road ahead, but at least you both were likely to sleep soundly that night…

And then, after a long moment of letting her rest, you only glimpsed Lyse opening her eyes before you felt a grip on your arm. The whole world flipped, and then you were suddenly lying on your front; she straddled you with a wicked grin and a glint in her eyes.

“Alright! My turn, now!”


End file.
